Sorcerer's Apprentice
by bolt fan 21
Summary: A remake of the 2010 movie the Sorcerer's Apprentice. To defeat the evil Jenna Polo, Bolt must become the apprentice of the Sorcerer Mcgee. Note: the Jenna in this story is not Jenna from Balto
1. Chapter 1

Sorcerer's Apprentice. By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter one: Beginnings and ends.

Britain, 721 AD.

The battle of the Sorcerer's was fought in the out skirts of history. The greatest sorcerer Merlin, had the fate of the the entire world on his shoulders.

He taught all of his secrets to his three apprentices: Mcgee, Ariadne, and Brundun. He should have only trusted two of them. Ariadne and Mcgee witnessed the wrath of a sorcerer that was more than just evil.

Jenna Polo was Merlin's most dangerous foe. "Merlin." Brundun told Merlin, as he freed Jenna.

"Brundun! You've betrayed me." Merlin told Brundun.

"I'm no one's servant." Jenna hissed, while stabbing Merlin. "well done, let's get the spell.

So it was that Jenna gained the most powerful known as "The Rising." Which gave Jenna the power to bring an army of sorcerers back from the dead, to enslave the world.

In the end, Ariadne sacrificed her self, by merging with Jenna. Then Jenna started killing her from the inside. To save Ariadne, and capture Jenna, Mcgee trapped them in the Grimhold. This was an impenetrable prison.

Over the course of many decades, Mcgee trapped other sorcerer's that tried to free Jenna, in many layers of the Grimhold. Some time later, he captured Brundun as well.

As he laid on his death bed, Merlin entrusted Mcgee with his dragon ring, saying it would lead him to the pup that would grow to be the Prime Merlinean.

"The Prime Merlinean is the only one that can defeat Jenna."Merlin told Mcgee.

Mcgee searched for centuries for the Prime Merlinean. Never wavering from the quest, until he had completed it.

2004, New York City.

Bolt's point of view.

My alarm clock rudely woke me up at 7:00 AM. No matter how much I longed to sleep in, I still had school that morning. "Hey Murdock, how did you get up here?" I asked my kitten.

"Bolt get up. You have a field trip today. You need to hurry." My mom told me.

The Friday Effect Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures present.

A Jerry Bruickheimer film.

"You're not aloud to do that Bolt." My friend Pete told me.

"Wait for it. Now look!" I told Pete. I had drawn King Kong on the window so when we passed the Empire State Building, it would look like he was attacking it.

"Hey Bolt. That's really cool." Sadie told me, causing Pete to give me a Thumbs up.

Sorcerer's Apprentice.

So, while my teacher went on and on about something, and I decided to pass a note to Sadie. Simply asking if she'd rather: be my friend or boyfriend.

She rolled her eyes, and answered it. Right as I went for the note, it blew away, and landed on a bicycle. "He mister, stop." I yelled. Next it was picked up by a cat. I chased the note until it landed in front of an old store. I took a deep breath, and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The reason people think I'm insane.

Bolt's point of view.

The Arcana Cabana place didn't look too bad. Just a ton of antiques and junk. "No way." I gasped, while I picked up what looked like Aladin's lamp. Safe to say it wasn't, and I knocked over a ton of stuff, including an Urn.

Luckily, a Black Lab sprung out of no where and caught the Urn. "You know the second emperor of the Han dynasty locked his least favourite wife in here for ten years to the day. Legend has it that if you open it, the same thing will happen to you." The Lab told me.

"I'm sorry sir. This note that I'm looking for blew into your store." I told the Lab.

"A note eh?" The Lab asked me.

"It blew into your store. It was just a coincidence." I stammered.

"A Coincidence." The Lab repeated.

"Yeah, if I can just find it, I'll leave." I told the Lab.

"I have something I want to show you Bolt." The Lab told me.

"How did you know my name was Bolt?" I asked him.

"Because I can read minds! It's on your back pack." The Lab replied. I then proceeded to try to look behind me at my back pack, to see where my name was on there.

"Come over here Bolt." He told me. He picked up a small box that contained a metal dragon.

"This is very special, if he likes you, you can keep it." The Lab told me.

"I better not, my teacher told me to hurry." I stuttered.

"You're not a convincing liar Bolt. That's good." The Lab told me. I then realised that this guy wasn't going to let me leave. So, he gave me the metal dragon. It shook it's head, then wrapped it's self around my finger.

"No way." I gasped.

"I've been searching for you for a long long time Bolt. Now you're here. That ring isn't just a ring Bolt, it means something. It means you're going to be an important sorcerer some day. You're first lesson begins now, with your own Encantus. Stay right here, and don't touch any thing." The Lab told me. So, I examined the ring and the wall jolted forward with a thud.

"Interesting. I don't think this counts as touching anything." I thought, while trying it again, knocking some books off of a shelf. I pulled my hand back quickly and the wall collapsed, bringing a nesting doll with an angry looking Rottweiler on the front, tumbling onto the floor.

Suddenly, flames appeared on the doll, and I dropped it. It snapped open a moment later. Next thing I knew Cockroaches came pouring out of it, and formed the angry Rottweiler from the doll.

"When am I?" The Rottweiler asked me.

"New York City." I replied.

"Not where you buffoon. When? You're wasting my time Pup." The Rottweiler snarled. Suddenly, the Lab returned and sent him flying into the ceiling.

"What happened to not touching any thing?" The Lab asked me.

"Is that any way to treat a guest Mcgee? Kid won't even tell me what year it is." The Rottweiler retorted.

"It's not you Bolt. He's been like this for over a thousand years. I'll explain that later. Where's the Grimhold, the doll?" Mcgee asked me, and I nodded towards the floor.

As Mcgee went for the doll, the angry Rottweiler zapped him into a wall. Then he proceeded to fall onto a table. Just as the Rottweiler went for the doll, Mcgee tackled him. Suddenly, the doll rolled towards me, and I picked it up. A blast sent them both flying in separate directions.

"I'll have that doll Mcgee." The Rottweiler snarled, while sword fighting with Mcgee. The fight made a jar of water spill on my pants, which looked absolutely humiliating. Luckily, neither of them noticed, because the Rottweiler was setting fire to the furniture.

"I want that doll." The Rottweiler told me in a hiss. Mcgee sprang out of no where and knocked him down. Just as I was about to reach the door, the Rottweiler latched on to my ankle and pulled me back.

"Leave now Bolt." Mcgee told me, while opening the urn. If I had stayed a moment longer, I would have seen them disappear into the urn.

Seconds before my teacher joined me, I threw the doll into the road.

"Bolt Fletcher! Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again." My teacher told me.

"There's these crazy magicians in there that are made out of roaches! Don't go in there! The store's on fire!" I yelped to my teacher as she opened the door. She opened the door, and the store was empty. The fire was gone as well. All that was left was the urn.

"Don't make stuff up Bolt. Let's go." My teacher told me.

"Look! He wet his pants!" One of my class mates exclaimed.

"A jar broke, it's just water. There was a fire I swear." I cried, this didn't stop my classmates from laughing.

"Nice going Bolt." Another one of my class mates retorted. Back in the store, a picture of Mcgee and the Rottweiler appeared on the urn. This was the day that I became the butt of all jokes.

Author's note: Poor Bolt. Now to answer a review.

Lace Wing: Glad to know you enjoyed the first chapter.

Oliver: Good question, was that Jenna from Balto?

Actually no. That would be cool. I just happened to use that name. Thanks for reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Something old, nothing new.

Bolt's point of view.

One year later. (to the day.)

A year later I was in College, and still a nerd. The scream of my alarm clock reminded me that I wasn't going to get to sleep in. "Good morning Murdock. Oh duh, the alarm is on my phone." I told my cat.

So, I went to the tiny apartment kitchen, and my room mate Rhino tossed me a little package. "Happy birthday Bolt." Rhino told me.

"Thanks Rhino." I replied.

"You're up early." Rhino pointed out.

"Professor Spencer wants me to give a presentation in Physics 101." I told Rhino.

"That is so you Bolt. Teaching Long Division to English majors." Rhino replied.

"It's at the Peace Corps, and it's Mr Spencer's class." I told Rhino.

"Hey, Bio-Nerds are going to Starbucks tonight. We invited Princeton cheerleaders." Rhino explained.

"Smart cheerleaders, that's ironic." I told Rhino.

"You really don't want to do anything on your birthday Bolt." Rhino replied. I went for my socks and found that stupid Dragon Ring.

"I have to finish my Tesla Coil project to graduate." I told Rhino.

"Bolt, your a dog. You're related to the Grey Wolf." Rhino explained.

"Rhino not again." I told Rhino.

"The Grey Wolf is a noble animal that has to work with it's pack to survive. They boot the weak ones out Bolt. Don't be one of the weak ones." Rhino replied.

"Yeah, that was the best pep talk ever. Now I'm ready to start the day." I told Rhino sarcastically.

So, I went to class and set up the miniaturized Tesla Coil. Suddenly, the door flew open, and my papers went every where.

"Great, just great." I moaned.

"Are you okay down there?" A feminine voice asked me.

"I should just go right?" I asked the girl.

"Sure." She replied. As I turned to leave, I realized that I knew her from some where.

"Wait, sorry to bother you. Are you Sadie? Sadie Rigsby?" I asked the girl, and she just stared at me.

"It's me Bolt. We used to go to school together." I told Sadie.

"I remember you, Bolt Fletcher right?" Sadie asked me.

"The one and only." I told Sadie.

"Your that kid, you went to that Arcana place." Sadie replied.

"Arcana Cabana." I told Sadie.

"Yes that was it. So, did you transfer?" Sadie asked me.

"I did actually. I had some therapy and stuff." I told Sadie.

"Yes, what happened was pretty weird." Sadie replied.

"It turns out my Glucose was out of wack. Caused some hallucinations. Which happens a lot in young dogs." I told Sadie.

"Oh, right." Sadie replied.

"Yeah, makes for quite a story." I told Sadie. "Great, she must think I'm a loser. Way to go Bolt." I thought.

Meanwhile, trouble was stirring in the Urn from the Arcana Cabana. Mcgee and the other sorcerer's time in the Urn was nearly over.

Author's note: Looks like things are looking up for Bolt. For now anyways. Now to answer a review.

Lance Wing: Well I'm glad you enjoyed the battle sequence. Sorcerer's Apprentice is a great movie.

Oliver: Have you seen the original?

Yes and no. I'm not sure if I've seen all of it.

Oliver: At least you finally watched Alpha and Omega.

Oh yes Oliver, fantastic movie. Thanks for reviewing


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: All I need is a second chance.

Bolt's point of view.

So, Sadie and I shared an umbrella. "So, what do you think of Physics 101?" I asked Sadie.

"It's not really my thing." Sadie replied.

"What is your thing then?" I asked Sadie.

"Music mostly." Sadie replied. A few minutes later, we arrived at our destination. "This is it." Sadie told me.

"Wow! You work at the radio station?" I asked Sadie.

"Yeah, I have an afternoon show." Sadie replied.

"That's awesome!" I told Sadie.

"It would be if more than seven people tuned in." Sadie replied.

"Hey I'll listen and you can round it up to eight." I told Sadie. Suddenly lightning struck.

"I think that's our antenna!" Sadie yelped as she ran inside.

"Frank what's going on?" Sadie asked her associate.

"The mixer is toast, and the repair guy called in sick." Frank replied.

"Excuse me, hello there. Where does your engineer keep his equipment?" I asked Frank.

"Who's he?" Frank asked Sadie. So, I went to fix the equipment.

"Okay so the good news is, you're transmitting again. Only thing is, your return loss is too high. If I know what I'm doing, we should be good." I told Sadie and Frank, and it worked.

"Thank you so much Bolt." Sadie told me.

"It was my pleasure. I knew this was important to you." I told Sadie.

"It's my passion." Sadie told me.

"I understand that. Physics is mine obviously. So, I'll uh see you around." I told Sadie. So, I went to my lab, and Rhino met me there.

"You didn't ask her out? You fixed her antenna and left." Rhino groaned.

"That's not the point. She won't forget me." I told Rhino.

"She won't forget me? She's not an elephant Bolt." Rhino retorted.

"Rhino I blew my chance of getting her a year ago. I can't do it again. Now go home before you get electrocuted." I told Rhino. So, I turned on the radio.

"It's a miracle we were able to do the show tonight. This show might not matter, but the music does. This is Sadie Rigsby, saying to look for the music around you." Sadie said on the radio.

The first song to come on the radio was: I Hope You Had the Time of Your Life. I then noticed that the buzzing of the Tesla Coils sounded like the song.

Meanwhile, Mcgee and the other sorcerer were escaping from the urn. "Why did you have to buy this tacky thing?" The new owner of the urn asked his wife.

"It's an antique." The man's wife replied.

"It's flea market garbage." The man replied. Suddenly, the evil sorcerer burst out of the urn.

"Am I the first one out?" The evil sorcerer replied, and the wife fainted.

"That's a yes." The man replied.

"Time's up Mcgee. When I get the Grimhold from the young Bolt, I'll tell him you said hi. Adiós Mcgee!" The evil sorcerer told Mcgee, while chucking the Urn out of a five story window.

Luckily Mcgee escaped by grabbing onto a window ledge. Mcgee luckily caught a ride on an Eagle from the Chrysler Building.

Author's note: Well it was nice of Bolt to fix the antenna. Now to answer a review.

Lance Wing: Glad you've enjoyed it so far.

Oliver: Yeah Alpha and Omega's not the most popular movie.

Myka: I like Beverly Hills Chihuahua.

Got to agree with Oliver and Myka. Thanks for reviewing and nice job on chapter two of My Little Wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: If you find your bat is zero, and the legend you are not.

Bolt's point of view.

Some time later, I returned home to find my report I had done on Chinese writing as a pup carefully taped to the fridge.

"I haven't seen this since that morning at Arcana Cabana." I muttered.

"I thought a B was being generous for the quality of the paper. Imagine being imprisoned for a year and only having that to read. It was mediocre at best. It was too obvious." The evil sorcerer told me.

"I was six months old." I told him.

"That's no excuse! Where's the Grimhold? You know that doll you took from the shop. That doll holds something very powerful. What it holds is of great importance to me. You were the last person to have it. I want it back." The man growled.

"Listen, I uh threw it in the street." I told him.

"Where is it Bolt." The sorcerer snarled.

"It's been a long time. I don't know where it is now." I told him. Suddenly, he used magic to grab a knife.

"I'll make you spill your guts one way or another." He snarled. At that moment, I decided to make a run for it. I smacked into the door on my way out.

"Note to self: it helps to open the door before you try to exit through it." I thought. Meanwhile, Rhino's wolf calender caught the evil sorcerer's attention.

"Cool." He muttered. "Get the boy!" He screeched to the wolves.

"No!" I yelled, as the jaws of the wolves snapped just inches away from me. I managed to lose them at the entrance to a Subway. Or so I thought

"Great, this is how I'm going to die. Mauled by wolves is a wonderful way to die." I mumbled. I looked up, and one of the wolves was snarling at me. As I braced my self for the attack, two adorable wolf puppies landed on top of me.

"Puppies? That's a relief." I sighed. Suddenly a enormous metal eagle came out of nowhere and knocked over the other sorcerer. Riding on the eagle was of course Mcgee.

"Where's the doll Bolt?" Mcgee.

"He's back!" I told Mcgee, while pointing to the evil sorcerer. So Mcgee blasted him with a plasma ball.

"Get up here now Bolt! Hurry!" Mcgee replied. So, I hopped onto the eagle, and Mcgee turned the wolf puppies into photos. By the time we returned the eagle to the Chrysler Building, I was about to hyperventilate.

"This can't be happening! I'm dreaming! Now I think I'm going to be sick." I gasped.

"Calm down Bolt. Breath in, breathe out." Mcgee replied.

"That eagle can't be real. You can't do this to me again! " I told Mcgee, while he played pigeon whisperer. "Do you have any idea what my life has been like for the past year?" I asked Mcgee.

"No because I've been in an urn for the past year." Mcgee replied calmly.

"So have I figuratively! Every one in this half of California still refers to a nervous breakdown as "pulling a Bolt Fletcher!" Did you know that?" I asked Mcgee frantically.

"Just listen to me Bolt. That doll is called the Grimhold. It holds the most dangerous of the Morganians in history. Each of them has their own layer in the doll. Brundun wants to free them and destroy the world. This cannot happen." Mcgee told me.

"Yeah totally." I replied.

"The truth is you are a gifted young individual. You need to know that." Mcgee explained.

"I just want to be a normal kid. I want to put this all behind me. I want to forget magic and every thing." I told Mcgee.

"You should take two steps to your right and duck." Mcgee replied. Right after that, my dresser came crashing on to the roof.

"You want to forget magic eh? Then why do you still have the ring?" Mcgee asked me.

"I wanted to sell it on Ebay." I told Mcgee.

"You still can't lie. But that's what makes you great. You've got what it takes." Mcgee replied.

"I have a life." I told Mcgee.

"You're the last person Brundun saw with the Grimhold. That puts you on his hit list. So unless you want to get turned into a Guinea Pig that just loves physics

then you better help me find the Grimhold before he does." Mcgee explained.

"You do realize this is crazy right? " I asked Mcgee.

"Okay then. You help me to get it back and you're free to go. You can walk away." Mcgee replied.

"Deal, but can you please put my dresser back?" I asked Mcgee. So, Mcgee hopped back on the Eagle.

"No! Please don't do that. What exactly are you doing? What is that?" I asked Mcgee.

"That's my Grimhold tracking device. The atmosphere changes above the doll. It appears to be down town. If we can track it, Brundun can track it." Mcgee replied.

"Why can't we take the Eagle?" I asked Mcgee.

"It's not subtle enough for a small trip down town." Mcgee explained, while bringing to life his car that had been in the impound for a year.

"Yeah this is a lot more subtle." I told Mcgee sarcastically.

"Aw she missed me." Mcgee chuckled as the car booted up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I think we're going some where.

Bolt's point of view.

Our first stop was China Town to look for the Grimhold. "I'll grab the Grimhold, you watch out for Brundun." Mcgee told me. So, he left me out side in a crowd of two maybe three hundred people.

"Can I help you sir?" The shop owner asked Mcgee.

"I'm looking for an odd looking nesting doll." Mcgee told the owner.

"A nesting doll? I might have one." The shop owner told Mcgee, and he replied in another language. "I see you speak Mandarin." The shop owner replied, and Mcgee blasted her through the wall.

"Actually it's Cantonese Brundun. Where's the Grimhold?" Mcgee asked Brundun.

"One of my friends you locked up spoke flawless Cantonese. He was alive 200 years ago. Oh dear, looks like he got out." Brundun snarled. Mcgee quickly turned around and Brundun's associate shot needles at him. Mcgee then proceeded to blast him through a window.

"Are you okay? I'm one of the crowd, I promise." I told him.

"Bolt? I think you better run." Mcgee suggested. So I made a run for it, and Brundun's associate turned the fake dragon into a real fire breathing one. Luckily, I escaped through a smoke screen of confetti.

I ran into another store, but the snarling dragon followed me. Meanwhile, Mcgee was trying to get the Grimhold from Brundun. He tied Brundun up with a bead curtain.

"Be still." Mcgee told Brundun, while yanking the Grimhold out of his hand.

Else where, the dragon had chased me onto a fire escape. "Mcgee!" I yelled. Suddenly, the other guy from the Grimhold appeared, and I tried to shoot a Plasma Bolt at him. Safe to say it didn't work. "Come on!" I growled.

"You forgot the first step Bolt! Clear your mind!" Mcgee told me.

"I forgot the first step. Clear my mind! What are you nuts?" I asked Mcgee frantically, and he did the sign that meant a little bit. "A little bit." I told Mcgee. Suddenly, the dragon lashed his tail and took half the fire escape with him. Quickly, I scrambled like a startled cat to the upper part of the fire escape.

Much to my distaste, the dragon continued to lurch towards me like a hungry panther stalking it's prey. "This is it, clear your mind. Believe it." Mcgee told me, and I did what he told me to do. In just mere seconds, we had annihilated the dragon.

"Yes! Go team Magic!" I cheered, as Mcgee picked up the Grimhold. "Did you see that? I did it!" I told Mcgee excitedly. Meanwhile Brundun was lurking about on a balcony watching us. Suddenly the cops came and we had to think fast. So we disguised ourselves as cops.

"Did you see what happened here?" A cop asked us.

"A few sparklers meet a paper dragon, it's all normal for the Asian festival. It lit up like the fourth of July." Mcgee explained.

"We nearly drowned in calls saying it was a real dragon." The cop replied.

"They were hallucinating. Chinese sodas do that." Mcgee told the cop.

"Sodas are more of an American thing." I told Mcgee.

"Carry on then." The cop replied.

"American sodas really Bolt?" Mcgee asked me.

"Just being technical." I told Mcgee.

"I was being cop like." Mcgee replied.

"Right." I told Mcgee.

"You can return the ring now. I kept our deal. You helped me, now you're free to go." Mcgee told me in the car.

"Right. I'd like to learn more. Can't quit yet." I told Mcgee.

"We need a work place. We need to go under Brundun's radar." Mcgee replied.

"I think I can find a place." I told Mcgee.

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter. Now to answer reviews.

Sidnydcurry: Glad you liked it. Yeah I like Brad Paisley, he's a pretty good singer. Thanks for reviewing.

Jimmy "McRuff." Rocket: Glad you enjoyed my last two song fics. It's okay that you haven't reviewed in a while. Country Music isn't my favorite type of music. Rhino's line is one of my favorite parts. I find myself quoting him or Bolt all the time.

I understand how it is to get annoyed with a story on fan fiction some times. That stuff happens. I had a fun time doing the Pressing On song fic. I agree that Sorcerer's Apprentice is a great movie. (Would I remake it if I didn't like it? Eh probably not.) Glad that the song fic was inspiring. Thanks for reviewing.

Rydag: Glad you enjoyed All Star. It would have made an interesting special feature I must say. Thank you for reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Work to do.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I took Mcgee to "the geek cave", as my room mate Rhino calls it. "So this was originally a subway turn around. They let me work down here of my experiments aren't strictly speaking safe. My professor has connections so no one has any idea we're down here." I explained, as Mcgee hid the Grimhold.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this before. This is your Encantus." Mcgee told me, while taking an IPod sized book out of his pocket.

"I remember it seeming bigger when I was a puppy." I told Mcgee.

"Travel size version. The Encantus is like a textbook. It has the art and science of being a sorcerer. Plus the history of sorcerers. Even the more recent history." Mcgee explained, and the book grew to be the size and weight of a small TV.

"Ouch!" I yelped as Mcgee handed me the book.

"Look, there you are." Mcgee told me happily, while pointing to an unflattering photo of me screaming.

"Lovely." I muttered.

"Before we can put Brundun back in the Grimhold, we must train you to be a sorcerer. Step back, keep your mouth shut, and pay attention." Mcgee told me.

"I was actually doing stuff." I told Mcgee. So, Mcgee made a weird circle of green fire on the ground and I jumped back like I had been struck by lightning.

"This is the legendary Merlin Circle. It helps you focus your energy, and master new spells. This is where you learn the Art. Step inside and leave every thing else behind. There's no way out once you enter." Mcgee told me.

"Can I go to the bathroom first? Never mind, I can wait."

"I am Mcgee Tenant, Sorcerer of the highest degree. And you are, my apprentice." Mcgee explained.

"Awesome." I told Mcgee.

"Your ring is not just a piece of bling. It channels electricity from your nervous system, and brings it into the physical world. A sorcerer is completely and utterly powerless without his ring. The only other this a sorcerer needs, is a nice pair of pointy shoes. The rubber keeps you from being electrocuted. Plus, they're rather dapper." Mcgee explained.

"These are old man shoes." I told Mcgee, and he gave me an offended look.

"Excuse me?" Mcgee asked me, he was wearing the same exact shoes.

"I think they're awesome." I told Mcgee. So, Brundun decided to recruit an old friend. "I haven't seen that cane since I was a kid." Brundun's friend told him. "You've been locked up for ages." He continued.

"And now I'm free. I need an army." Brundun explained.

"I've got one kid who can help. He's not old school." The man explained.

"One is fine." Brundun told the man.

So, Mcgee continued his speech. "Your heart, and endurance will give you an advantage over the Morganians. They only rely on magic. But if you have no other choice, there's only one available weapon. This is the Plasma Bolt." Mcgee explained, while shooting a ball of electricity at my desk.

So I attempted the Plasma Bolt. "I've got nothing." I told Mcgee. Attempt two started out stronger. "Aha! I got one!" I announced. The Plasma Bolt deflated with an unceremonious raspberry noise. "That was pathetic." I mumbled.

The next one simply jumped out of my grasp. The fourth one smacked me in the face. That would have hurt if I wasn't wearing head gear.

"Try again." Mcgee told me, while looking at me with an icy stare. The next try smacked me in the face several times. Another attempt shot me backwards.

"Yeah, okay, try again." Mcgee uttered, while briefly glancing up from his book. The next one hit me in the stomach.

"This is why we use padding." I pointed out, and the Plasma Bolt hit me a lot harder.

Boy was Brundun in for a shock when he went to meet his new recruit. This guy looked like a walking pincushion combined with some thing from an 80s movie gone horribly wrong. This was of course, the over publicized Declan Lightning.

"So I'm going to pop out of a pot of diamonds, right? Every one will think it's me until I come out of my own top hat. But I'd really like a tiger. Or a tiger and a leopard. But Vegas has done that idea to death." Declan told his agent, while sounding like an overly spoiled child.

"I want to look sinister you know, like I walked out of your worst nightmare." Declan purred.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Brundun asked Declan.

"I'm sorry, are you lost?" Declan asked Brundun.

"You call yourself a Morganian? This is pathetic." Brundun snarled.

"Brundun Philchester! You are a dead man!" Declan growled.

"Please give us a moment." Brundun told Declan's workers.

"Yes this will only take a moment." Declan retorted.

"They tell me you're in show biz now." Brundun said coldly.

"Five sold out shows in New York, and I'm paper view." Declan bragged.

"Would Jenna pull a rabbit out of a hat? Absolutely not!" Brundun snarled.

"Look my teacher disappeared when I was 8 months old. All I had was the Encantus, and enough abandonment issues to keep me in therapy for a year! So I had to do something." Declan ranted.

"Well it's time to stop parading around like a rodeo clown kid. Mcgee Cage may have found the Prime Merlinean." Brundun elaborated.

"The ring fits?" Declan asked Brundun, and he nodded.

Author's note: This is long over do. Now to answer a review.

**the insane doctor: Glad you enjoyed the Streets of Gold Song Fic. Oliver and Company is one of my all time favorite Disney movies. Thanks for reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A lot to learn.

Bolt's point of view.

So, McGee continued his lesson on Sorcery. "So the best was to defend against fire is the Vacuum Sphere. Now you try it." McGee elaborated. I had to think fast because he did it before I was ready. Luckily it worked out fine.

"Whoa! I did it!" I gasped excitedly.

"In the words of the Ninth Doctor: Fantastic!" McGee cheered.

"I just held fire with out getting burned!" I told Mcgee.

"What's up with your Tesla Coil? It appears to be firing on it's own." Mcgee stated, before making the Tesla coil zap me. I flew backwards from the shock.

"Ha ha that's so funny. Oh wait no it's not." I told Mcgee.

"This will be absolutely hysterical then." Mcgee told me casually, before the Tesla Coil shocked me a second time. I was unharmed but my fur was scorched in a few spots.

For dinner Mcgee ordered ten hot dogs, FOR HIMSELF! "Goodness Mcgee, guess it could be worse." I told Mcgee.

"Try not eating for a year, then you can talk about eating like a maniac." Mcgee retorted.

"I guess that's fair then." I told Mcgee.

"There's tons of benches in Hollywood, why pick this one?" Mcgee asked me, and I blushed sheepishly. Suddenly, Sadie walked out of the radio station.

"No! No! No!" Mcgee told me while shaking his head.

"What?" I asked Mcgee.

"There's no time for picking up a girlfriend Bolt. We have to much at stake." Mcgee explained.

"That girl, she's the one Mcgee. You're my mentor Mcgee, Aren't you supposed to help me with my goals?" I asked Mcgee.

"Oh yes! Except I'm not your mentor. I'm you're Master." Mcgee reminded me.

"At least you're not THE Master. Because that'd be bad." I replied.

"Your master says if Brundun sees you on the streets, you'll die! Is she worth dying Bolt? Think about it Bolt." Mcgee told me. I flashed him the puppy dog eyes and ran towards Sadie.

"Oh if you eat my hot dogs, you're toast!" I called over my shoulder.

"Sadie! Funny seeing you here." I told Sadie.

"Oh hi Bolt." Sadie replied.

"Where are you headed?" I asked Sadie.

"Are you stalking me?" Sadie asked me.

"Not intentionally." I replied.

"Well I can see she won't be a problem. She's clearly not interested." Mcgee muttered.

"So I listened to your show last night." I told Sadie.

"How was it?" Sadie asked me.

"it was absolutely fantastic. I had never heard of those bands before. Which makes them cooler." I explained.

"I'm glad some one listened." Sadie replied.

"Surprisingly I don't get out much." I told Sadie. Suddenly, we got mugged.

"Hand over the money and no one gets hurt. Give me the bracelet too." The mugger hissed.

"Okay!" Sadie sobbed as she handed over the loot.

"Hey!" I yelled at the mugger as he took off.

"That was my great grand mother's bracelet." Sadie cried.

"I'll get it back." I told Sadie, before running after the mugger.

"Don't do it Bolt!" Sadie yelled.

So I locked the exit with my ring, making the mugger run into it.

"Now please hand over the bracelet." I growled.

"Run back to your girlfriend pup." The mugger snarled.

"Oh believe me, I wish she was. You thought she was my girlfriend? Did you get that vibe?" I asked the mugger while smiling from ear to ear.

"You need to shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" The mugger growled. So, I used magic to hoist a nearby trash can into the air. "What are you doing?" The mugger asked me.

"Who me? I'm not doing any thing." I told him calmly, before accidentally setting the trash can on fire.

"Whoa!" The mugger shrieked.

"Heads up!" I told him, before smacking him in the head with the trash can. So I reclaimed the bracelet and the money.

"Oh Bolt are you okay?" Sadie asked me.

"I'm great. Here's your grandmother's bracelet, still pristine like it was before it got stolen." I explained.

"How did you do that? That guy was as big as a whale." Sadie panted.

"I use reason and persuasion. Here's reason, (holds up left fist.) and persuasion. (holds up right fist.)" I explained.

"You've changed Bolt." Sadie replied.

"I've got new shoes." I told Sadie.

"Good for you." Sadie replied.

"Thanks. Is this your train?" I asked Sadie.

"Yes, thank you." Sadie replied.

"I wanted to offer to help you with your midterms. Only if you want me to. Just stop by my lab any time, I'll send you the address." I told Sadie.

"That'd be great. How's tomorrow?" Sadie asked me.

"Tomorrow's great. It's a date. Not that kind of date! An appointment." I corrected myself.

"Love is a hindrance Bolt. You need complete focus. Let's go super dog, we've got a lot of work to do." Mcgee explained.

Author's note: This is long over due. I'm so sorry. Now to answer some reviews.

Mike101: I'm glad you've enjoyed Sorcerer's Apprentice so far. I'm glad it's been accurate so far. Thanks for review.

Ffww2reviewerJC: I'm so glad that you enjoyed my Zero to Hero song fic. Thanks for reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The "date."

Declan's point of view.

So, Brundun and I went on a tour. "This is perfect. This is where the rising will happen. We'll use the satellite dishes on the roofs. These three right here will do. Get this done Declan." Brundun rambled.

"Alright and the "Best of the Incredible Declan Lightning" arrives on the 31 of next month. Oh my agent wants me to leave, so sorry." I told a crowd of adoring fans.

"Sorry about that, just trying to be a national treasure. The kids nowadays have terrible role models." I explained to an unamused Brundun.

"Luckily they'll all be dead soon. Before that, we need to find that little brat Mcgee has with him." Brundun replied coldly.

"How do we do that?" I asked Brundun.

"We wait until he's alone." Brundun replied.

Bolt's point of view.

Back at my lab Mcgee was training me. "Now carefully set me down. Don't rush it Bolt. Pay attention." Mcgee instructed. All went well until I heard a knock at the door. This caused me to unceremoniously drop Mcgee like a sack of potatoes.

"Bolt it's Sadie." Sadie yelled.

"I'll be back shortly. Could you please hide? Hide now, please." I told Mcgee.

"Bolt, get back here. We have a lot of work to do." Mcgee told me, while momentarily looking up from the novel he was reading.

"Bolt, are you there." Sadie called from the door.

"Hi Sadie." I told Sadie, while trying to catch my breath.

"Hey." Sadie replied.

"Let's go to a coffee shop, library, anywhere but here." I told Sadie.

"Bolt!" Mcgee yelled. "Do we have company?" Mcgee asked me.

"Yeah Sadie this is my-" I started to say, before Mcgee interrupted me.

"Uncle. Uncle Mcgee of course." Mcgee finished. "Bolt I'm confused, I thought we were going to stay here and watch HBO." Mcgee stated.

"If this is a bad time I can leave." Sadie replied.

"Yeah it kinda is." Mcgee replied.

"That movie doesn't come on till 8:00 Mcgee. Sadie let's just go some where else." I suggested.

"Stay here. I have to pick up Bolt's ointment, he's got a terrible rash. I'd hate for you to have to wear a cone again Bolt. You two can hang out here. Nice meeting you Sadie." Mcgee explained as he left, and I glared at him.

It turns out that Mcgee was going out for a different reason than I would have thought. He went to what used to be the Arcana Cabana, and found a necklace that he was going to give to his girlfriend hundreds of years ago.

"Enough studying, I want to show you something cool." I told Sadie.

"What are these?" Sadie asked me.

"Those are Tesla Coils. I was using them to generate a little something called plasma. I was so focused on the technical aspects that I almost missed something pretty amazing. Now if you will just step into the control room, we can get started." I told Sadie.

"That's not something I hear every day but alright." Sadie replied.

"I'm not surprised. Just hold on to this rail right here. Both hands, very good." I instructed, while firing up the Tesla Coil. Next I turned on Time of Your Life by Green Day. Sadie's face lit up in excitement like the Fourth of July.

"How is this possible?" Sadie asked me, as the Tesla Coils buzzed to the tune of the music.

"The coils are firing at such a high frequency that makes sound waves shoot through the air. Which is geeky. Who the man?" I asked Sadie and she didn't respond. "That's it I'm never saying that again. Then I played Super Man by Five for Fighting.

"I played this on Tuesday. You really were listening!" Sadie told me.

"These coils are a huge part of my life. The 4 months I've spent working with them they've made music. I never realized it until now. I appreciate it now that I've met you. When I heard the way your voice light up when you talked about music on your show, goodness I'm a sappy moron." I mumbled.

So the next day I walked Sadie to school. "Here's my class." Sadie told me.

"How about we meet up at my lab at 20:00. That's 8:00 at night in military time." I explained.

"Yes that would be great." Sadie replied.

"Is it okay if I'm there too?" I asked Sadie.

"Of course Bolt." Sadie chuckled.

"Just double checking." I told Sadie.

"I need to get to Yoga." Sadie replied.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I muttered. "I got a date with the most beautiful girl in the universe. Who the man?" I asked my reflection.

"So you're the Prime Merlinean brat?" Declan asked me.

"Excuse me?" I asked Declan.

"Prime Merlinean really? I've seen rabbits in magic acts bigger than you." Declan retorted.

"I actually haven't the foggiest idea of what you're talking about." I told Declan.

"Awesome. This will be swift and painless then." Declan snarled, while kicking on the hand dryers. "Now who's going to save you? That's right no one will hear you scream." Declan taunted.

"I don't even know you!" I yelled.

"You don't recognize me?" Declan asked me in pure annoyance.

"Are you a killer on NCIS?" I asked Declan.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and dragged me across the bathroom floor. I'm pretty sure it hadn't been cleaned in ten years.

"You only weigh about as much as my cat Zeppelin. He weighs about 5 pounds." Declan said as he hung me be the collar of my shirt on the coat rack.

"I thought only kids did this!" I yelled. Suddenly Declan snapped his fingers, and I got a face full of dirty bathroom tile.

"I'll make a deal with you kid, hit me with your best shot. Fire away with your most powerful spell." Declan told me.

"Okay." I replied.

"Now get the ring out and put it on, good boy." Declan rambled. I tried to hit him with a Plasma Bolt but to no avail. "Oh you got me good runt. Not really." Declan taunted.

"It's not working." I told Declan.

"Have you cleared your mind?" Declan asked me.

"Yeah I think so." I told Declan.

"That's your panicking mind talking." Declan replied.

"I've got nothing happening I'm still new at this." I explained.

"Try taking the ring off." Declan replied.

"Okay what ever you say." I told Declan.

Author's note: This took longer then it should to write and I'm sorry. Now to answer a review.

Mike 101: I will definitely try and update more. Tried to do more description in this chapter. Thanks once again for reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The truth.

"Enough already! Watch the door Declan." Brundun yelled from the door.

"Not you again!" I growled, before making a run for the door. Brundun caught me with his magical walking stick and pulled me backwards.

"Hello Bolt." Brundun growled.

"Uh hi." I told Brundun while feeling incredibly stupid.

"So Bolt." Brundun snarled.

"Oh crap." I muttered.

"I'm going to kill you in this wretched public bathroom. It's everything but classy, but then again you're not the classy type. Before I kill you and get blood all over my nice new coat, you will tell me the location of the Grimhold." Brundun hissed.

"Where is she?" Brundun asked me.

"She?' I asked Brundun.

"He hasn't told you about the missus has he?" Brundun asked me and a shook my head. "The truth of who's inside the Grimhold?" Brundun asked me.

"Kid, your choice to trust Mcgee isn't the best idea. Have you ever been in love?" Brundun asked me, and I felt my face turn an unflattering shade of red.

"You're in love right now I can see it in your eyes. Don't deny it kid. I wonder what would happen if you lost her? Shut up. You would be just another loser Bolt. Where is the Grimhold?" Brundun asked me.

"I don't know." I told Brundun as calmly as possible, in all honesty I was actually quite scared that he'd actually kill me.

"Oh Bolt, kid you are by far the worst liar I've ever met." Brundun cackled.

"That's what I keep telling him." Mcgee said from the entrance of the bathroom. His entrance was so unexpected that Brundun's head swiveled to look behind him fast enough that he almost toppled over.

I turned and looked at Mcgee, who was using magic to effortlessly dangle Declan in the air like a rag doll. "Want your guy back Brundun?" Mcgee asked before violently throwing Declan into the lockers. Declan landed with an indignant oomph!

"The Hungarian Mirror Trap, haven't seen that this century." Brundun commented, as Mcgee tried to shove him into the mirror. Brundun then proceeded to break free and try the same trick on Mcgee.

"I suppose I'm just old fashioned." Mcgee retorted, before trying to thrust Brundun into the mirror. Declan meanwhile had regained his composure and was about to blast Mcgee with a Plasma Bolt.

"Mcgee look out!" I screamed. Mcgee moved out of the way, and the plasma Bolt hit Brundun and sent him into the mirror. Mcgee then proceeded to use his powers to sling Declan into a bathroom stall, and locked the door.

"Why are you here Bolt?" Mcgee asked me irritatedly. So we left school because Mcgee decided that I was no longer safe there.

"Brundun was trying to murder me!" I told Mcgee frantically.

"His moral compass is off course." Mcgee replied.

"Yeah well what about your's Mcgee? You haven't told be the entire truth. Brundun's goon called me the Prime Merlinean. What does that even mean?" I asked Mcgee.

"I'm not doing anything else until you tell me exactly what is going on. Who is in the Grimhold?" I asked Mcgee.

"Jenna." Mcgee replied.

Meanwhile, Brundun was becoming irritated because he was stuck in the mirror. So he tapped loudly on the glass. "Hey kid, wake up the idiot in stall number 4 please." Brundun told some kid that had wandered into the bathroom. The kid the proceeded to faint.

"Oh for Pete's sake, these children are useless." Brundun groaned.

"Jenna was making preparations for the Rising. It was something that would allow her to enslave the world. She wanted to bring back long dead sorcerers." Mcgee explained.

"So she's in the next doll?" I asked Mcgee, and he nodded. "That doll contains the greatest foe in the world?" I asked Mcgee.

"She's in the last doll." Mcgee replied.

"What does this have to do with the whole Prime Merlinean thing?" I asked Mcgee.

"Merlin had three apprentices. I was one of them." Mcgee explained.

"You were Merlin's apprentice?" I asked Mcgee.

"He cast a spell that kept us from aging until we found his successor. The successor would inherit his power and dragon ring. Some part of you, no matter how small, must share the same blood." Mcgee elaborated.

"As Merlin?" I asked Mcgee.

"Great men have always gotten called. This is your calling Bolt. Merlin once said: the only one who will be able to defeat Jenna once and for all is the Prime Merlinean." Mcgee told me.

"So it's up to me to save the world?" I asked Mcgee, and he nodded. "I just don't know if I'm up for that." I told Mcgee.

"Do you think I'm just teaching you magic tricks for kids' parties? When you stepped into the circle I told you that you could never go back. You took a vow Bolt! I've been searching for a thousand years for you. Fighting Morganians and protecting the Grimhold. You're My last hope Bolt. You have to become the Prime Merlinean. It's not a question, it's a fact." Mcgee elaborated.

Brundun's point of view.

So Declan and I went down to the obedience college to see what information we could dig up on Bolt.

"One of my students is failing my class and I need his file." I told the secretary.

"I need to see your faculty credentials." The secretary replied. I knew that I was going to have to do this the hard way.

"You don't need my faculty credentials." I said while putting the secretary under hypnosis.

"I don't need your faculty credentials." The secretary said in a zombie like voice.

"These are not the Droids you are looking for." Declan chimed in, and I glared at him.

"The name is Bolt Rory Fletcher." I told the secretary.

"Says he has an unauthorized lab space." The secretary replied.

Author's note: Finally got to update! Now to answer reviews.

Jimmy Rocket: Welcome back.

Bolt: Yeah welcome back. Bolt Fan 21, you need to update more often.

I agree with you Bolt.

Fargo: Look! Some one remembers me!

I didn't forget you Fargo, I just put your story on hiatus until I finish other stories. Yes Ariadne got her name from Inception. Just happened to like that name.

Oliver I'm his grandson, Maximus is his great grandson.

Bolt: Dude you're making me feel old.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews.

Autobot Lancewing Beta 06: Diary of A Wimpy kid was awesome.

Lucky: I wound up being okay. At least the Scraplets didn't get me.

That's true Lucky. The Parisprite episode was a hoot. Thanks for reviewing.

Mike 101: I took your advice and Star punched Bullet in the nose. Glad you enjoyed Bolt's Christmas Carol. Thanks for reviewing.

KHCrazy: I'm glad you enjoyed Bolt's Christmas Carol. Thanks for reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Clean up your act.

Bolt's point of view.

After yet another training session ended, I exhaustedly collapsed on the lab steps. I wondered if I was really getting any where with my training. "So, how will I know when I'm done training. How can I tell if I'm officially the Prime Merlinean?" I asked Mcgee.

"The Prime Merlinean will be so powerful that he will no longer need his ring to do magic. When you can do that, you'll be ready to face Jenna." Mcgee explained. Suddenly I noticed my cat Murdock slinking around my lab.

"Murdock, what are you doing here anyways?" I asked Murdock, and Mcgee motioned for me to join him. "Oh this should be interesting." I muttered.

"This is a blueprint for a fusion spell. The combining of two souls into one body. I've only seen one sorcerer successfully do it." Mcgee told me.

"And this involves Murdock how?" I asked Mcgee.

"Practice." Mcgee replied with an "ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer" tone of voice.

" You want me to posses Murdock?" I asked Mcgee. We looked over at Murdock, who was chasing the fish on my screen saver.

"Yeah it might not be such a good idea now that you mention it." Mcgee replied. I looked at the clock and panicked.

"Sadie will be here in 40 minutes and this place is a smelly stinky mess. I don't even know what this stuff is on the floor. I need to clean up right now." I told Mcgee.

"We're not finished training." Mcgee explained.

"Mcgee I've waited for a whole year of my life for Sadie. Do you know what that's like?" I asked Mcgee.

"When I come back, you better be able to focus." Mcgee retorted. So I raided the cleaning cabinet.

"This is really gross." I gagged, while picking up a soda can. "I'm doomed." I groaned as I realized a whole ten minutes had passed.

"Who just leaves a pizza box with half a pizza in it on the floor?" I asked no one in particular. Seconds later, Murdock did his business on the floor near my computer desk.

"You're not helping at all." I told Murdock. So I did a little research and found a spell that could make inanimate objects spring to life. So I got a little rhythm down and moved my paw that had the ring on it back and forth, which made the mop move in sync with it.

Once the mop seemed to have the rhythm down, I moved onto the broom. The broom got another broom moving as well. I decided that one mop wasn't enough, so I enchanted another mop. I figured "why stop there?" and enchanted a few sponges to do the dishes.

Once I was satisfied with the cleaning team that I had formed, I made a quick trip to the shower. Looking back I really shouldn't have left, because a whole closet full of mops joined in after I left. They even gave Murdock a much needed bath. Murdock just hissed and gave them dirty looks.

Soon the mops were getting massive bucketfuls of water and throwing them on every reachable inch of the laboratory. The sponges made the sink over flow. I was horrified when I saw the mess they had made.

"I command you all to stop." I told them while pointing my ring at them. They stopped momentarily. Then a bottle of cleaning fluid sprayed me in the face. So the various cleaning supplies resumed their work.

"Oh no!" I groaned. So I plunged into the ankle deep water. If Mcgee had been there he would not have been happy to see the mess I made. I tried grabbing the mops and throwing them. Even the electrical outlets thought that the whole thing was a disaster. As the water rose, the outlets literally screamed in terror. I tried to turn the sink off but a mop lunged at me like a ninja.

I decided at that moment that I should try to kill the mop, so I grabbed an ax that just happened to be on the wall. I then proceeded to try to "decapitate" the mop. The mop was too smart for that and moved it's head away from the ax. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh no it's Sadie." I gasped as I ran to the door.

"Hi Bolt." Sadie said when I opened the door.

" Hi, you're on time." I said nervously, I kept a tight smile on my face.

"Did you forget?" Sadie asked me.

"What? No. I didn't forget." I replied, as a mop grabbed me from behind.

"Is every thing okay?" Sadie asked me.

"Yeah I'm just fine and dandy. How are you?" I asked Sadie nervously.

"I'm good." Sadie replied.

"Stop that!" I yelled over my shoulder at the mop that had on of the string parts crawling up my back. Another mop hit me right in the butt and I yelped. "It might be a good idea for you to leave." I told Sadie.

"Okay, I can leave." Sadie replied. She definitely knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, my day has been hectic." I told Sadie, before the door closed. I face palmed once I got inside and two of the mops mimicked me. I headed back down the stairs to see if I could do anything to stop them. The water started sort circuiting the Tesla Coils.

"My Tesla Coils!" I exclaimed as I ran towards them. I tried to ward off the mops and broom but it didn't work. Suddenly, the Tesla Coil started falling while I was still clutching it. My rather short life flashed before my eyes. Suddenly, something held me and the Tesla Coil up in the air. Almost like we were in a force field.

"Disperse!" Mcgee yelled.

"How did he even get here so fast?" I wondered. Suddenly all of the cleaning utensils dropped to the ground and the water vanished. Mcgee proceeded to drop me like a sack of potatoes.

"You have abused your powers and the Merlin circle. This isn't a game Bolt. No more short cuts. If you had fallen in the water and gotten electrocuted , you would have lost your powers." Mcgee explained.

"What rule is that 21? 42? I can't remember. What's the point. I can't even control a couple mops." I told Mcgee.

"The stronger the dog, the stronger the sorcerer." Mcgee replied.

"Thank you for another motto." I told Mcgee.

"Here's another one then: You can't control your magic, unless you control yourself. You need to poke your head out of your shell and believe in yourself." Mcgee replied.

"Is that what you did?" I asked Mcgee.

"What I do is irrelevant." Mcgee replied.

"I think it's extremely relevant. I think you exist just so you can mess up my life." I told Mcgee.

"You don't know how lucky you are. You're making progress Bolt." Mcgee replied.

"I'm not making progress Mcgee. Look I take my ring off, and I can't even make a chair levitate. I don't have magic if the ring is off. I just can't do it. It's not me Mcgee. I'm so sorry. I'm not a hero or the Prime Merlinean. I'm just a Physics nerd that looks ridiculously stupid in these shoes." I told Mcgee.

So I took a walk so I could clear my mind. I could see Sadie telling a story to some of her friends in a restaurant. I wanted to go say something, but I was too scared. I went up to the Chrysler Building and thought about throwing the ring off of it. I couldn't throw it no matter how hard I tried.

"Bolt." Sadie said from the door way.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Sadie, while shoving the ring into my pocket.

"I Saw you outside the restaurant so I followed you. You looked more upset than usual." Sadie explained.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked Sadie.

"Do you really think that one canceled date would make me hate you for the rest of my life?" Sadie asked me.

"Pretty much yeah." I told Sadie.

"I do have to ask you something. Why are you up here?" Sadie asked me.

"A friend of mine brought me here one time." I told Sadie.

"The height doesn't freak you out?" Sadie asked me.

"Does it bother you?" I asked Sadie.

"Yeah kinda." Sadie replied.

"Trust me, come here. I won't let you fall." I told Sadie.

"I don't know Bolt. Wow, it is beautiful." Sadie replied, as she joined me.

"It sure is." I told Sadie.

"Do you still remember when you drew King Kong on the bus window and it lined up with the Empire State Building?" Sadie asked me.

"You remembered that?" I asked Sadie.

It thought it was really cool. You looked at the world in your own unique way." Sadie explained.

"I just wanted to make you smile." I told Sadie.

"It worked. Not bad for a six month old puppy." Sadie chuckled.

"Yeah. What happened ?" I asked Sadie.

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked me.

"The irony of the fact that I was cooler at that age than I am now." I told Sadie.

"I think you turned out alright." Sadie chuckled.

"Like (not much enthusiasm.) "alright" alright. Or (too much enthusiasm.) alright! Alright?" I asked Sadie and she giggled.

"I think you're some where in the middle." Sadie explained.

"That's a good answer. Thank you." I told Sadie.

Author's note: Well I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now to answer a review.

Mike 101: Glad that you enjoyed chapter 10. Thank you for your reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: They tried to kill us with a bull dozer!

Bolt's point of view.

After my talk with Sadie, I went back to my lab. "Hi Mcgee." I told Mcgee.

"Hey Bolt." Mcgee replied.

"I'm really sorry. I think we need to have a talk." I told Mcgee.

"No apology needed, let's just drop it." Mcgee replied.

"You're a diamond in the rough eh mate." I said with an Australian accent. I had just blown my cover. I was not the real Bolt, I was Declan in disguise. So I used a Plasma Bolt to throw Mcgee backwards into the Tesla Coil. The wires bound Mcgee to the Tesla Coil. After that I transformed back into Declan.

"I'm surprised that you pulled that off Declan. Now go find the Grimhold." Brundun told me. So I went to look for the Grimhold.

"You seem to have taken a liking to that kid. Does old Mcgee have a new buddy?" Brundun asked Mcgee tauntingly.

"I don't see it Brundun." I told Brundun.

That's because you're only looking with your eyes. Clever idea using magic to hide it Mcgee. And they say old dogs can't learn new tricks." Brundun taunted. So Brundun used a cloud of magic smoke to find the Grimhold. It was hidden on a table.

"Found it!" I told Brundun. Brundun used his magic walking stick to pick it up.

"It's a lot lighter than I remember it being." Brundun explained.

"We used to be allies Brundun." Mcgee replied.

"A lot has changed since then." Brundun growled.

"This has nothing to do with that." Mcgee told Brundun.

"I think it does. It's always been about that. Ariadne chose you instead of me. She chose the great and powerful Mcgee Tennant, my best friend. I'll let you watch me free Jenna. Watch your perfect world fall apart rip apart." Brundun cackled.

Suddenly Mcgee broke free and shot a Plasma Bolt at Brundun. I did my best to stop him, but Brundun went after him before I could do any damage. Brundun sent knives hurtling towards Mcgee, but the stopped in mid air. I turned around and the Prime Merlinean brat Bolt had stopped them with his magic.

(The real Bolt's point of view.)

"Let's go Declan." Brundun told Declan, as they ran off with the Grimhold.

"Nice catch Bolt." Mcgee told me.

"I owed you one." I replied.

"They got the Grimhold." Brundun told me.

"Let's go and get it back." I told Mcgee. So we hopped into McGee's car and drove off after them. "Hang on Murdock." I told my cat, who was not pleased to be in the car.

"Go left!" Brundun yelled at Declan. Declan definitely was not a good driver. Suddenly their car vanished in to thin air.

"Whoa! Where are they?" I asked Mcgee, while scanning the sea of cars that were stuck in traffic.

"They're here some where." Mcgee replied.

"Wait he can turn his car into a taxi? That's cheating!" I told Mcgee.

"Use your ring and lock on to the Grimhold. Remember that it moves with the ring." Mcgee explained.

"Okay, I get it." I told Mcgee. So I concentrated on locking on to the Grimhold. So I lifted the ring up, which lifted the Grimhold up. The Grimhold moving scared the living daylights out of Declan and Brundun. So I moved my right to the left and hit Declan in the head.

One of the taxis swerved, and I knew it had to be them. "Bazinga! Let's go!" I told Mcgee. Brundun turned around and saw us.

"They're after us! Step on it Declan!" Brundun yelled. So he turned their car into a race car.

"Whoa! What in the world?" I yelled.

"Nice one!" Declan exclaimed excitedly. Mcgee proceeded to do the same to our car.

"Wow! Can we keep it?" I asked Mcgee excitedly. Sadie would love the car.

"Hang on Bolt." Mcgee replied.

"Take the tunnel, maybe we can lose them." Brundun told Declan.

Mcgee drove so fast that I felt like all my fur might fly off. "Is that smoke?" I asked Mcgee when I noticed smoke. "Oh come on! This isn't fair!" I groaned, as we weaved through traffic and smoke.

"Time to give them a taste of their own medicine." Brundun cackled. Brundun unleashed the Hungarian mirror trap.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, as we drove right into the mirror. "What's wrong with the signs and every thing else?" I asked Mcgee.

"We drove through a mirror. We're stuck in a reverse world." Mcgee explained.

"So this is pay back for the other day?" I asked Mcgee.

"Yes it's payback for me trapping him in that bathroom mirror." Mcgee replied.

"We're going to die." I sighed.

"We won't die as long as we can escape through another mirror." Mcgee replied.

"Okay, that's just fantastic. There's one in the window." I told Mcgee.

"Here we go!" Mcgee cheered, as we drove towards the window. The widow shattered before we reached it. "Here's another one." Mcgee said, while driving towards a falling shard of glass that was the size of the car.

"It would be physically impossible to get there in time." I told Mcgee. We some how managed to reach it before it shattered. Everything returned to normal and we resumed our chase.

We came to an abrupt stop when we saw a huge bull dozer that was being driven by Declan. "Hello Mcgee." Brundun growled.

"Oh poo! Back up!" I told Mcgee. Declan laughed Maniacally as he drove towards us. "Wait I have an idea!" I told Mcgee.

"Bolt don't!" Mcgee replied.

"I know what I'm doing." I told Mcgee. Of course my plan back fired and our car turned into an old car from the 70s.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"This was your brilliant idea?" Mcgee asked me.

"I meant to turn their car into an old car." I told Mcgee. Suddenly, the pushed us backwards into several parked cars.

"Finish them." Brundun told Declan.

"With pleasure." Declan retorted, as he drove towards us. So Declan dropped the scoop part of the bull dozer on our car.

"I think he's done." I panted. Mcgee proceeded to kick the door off of the car and crawl out. Sure enough, Brundun and Declan were gone.

"I've got you Murdock, just hold on." I told my cat, as I lifted him out of the car. I looked around and there was a large crowd of very surprised people watching us. Meanwhile Mcgee had started tailing Brundun. Everything went fine until he cast a spell on a woman to make her look like Ariadne.

Mcgee touched the lady and she went back to normal. "Paws off you creep!" The lady growled.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were some one else." Mcgee replied sheepishly. Moments later, Murdock and I caught up to Mcgee.

"Where's Brundun? Did he escape? Where is the Grim Hold? Who was that lady? That was Ariadne, wasn't it?" I asked Mcgee. "That was the third apprentice." I told Mcgee.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Let's get down to business.

Bolt's point of view.

"For centuries Ariadne, Brundun and I were the dynamic trio that kept Jenna at bay. With out us, the world would have been destroyed. Our friendship and magic kept me and Jenna together." Mcgee told me, as he turned the pages of the book.

"You fell for her didn't you?" I asked Mcgee.

"I fell for her big time. Just like you all Ariadne wanted was to be normal. She just wanted normal stuff, and a normal life. I fell in love with her. Sadly so did Brundun. He finally snapped one day and betrayed all of us." Mcgee told me.

"For a thousand years you've been carrying her around in the Grimhold?" I asked Mcgee. Mcgee proceeded to pull a very beautiful necklace out of his pocket.

"I was going to give her this the night I had to trap her and Jenna in the Grimhold. That was the worst day of my life." Mcgee sighed.

"I'm really sorry. Okay Mcgee listen, we will rescue Ariadne and defeat Jenna." I told Bolt.

"What's happened to you?" Mcgee asked me, obviously surprised by my new found bravery.

"Absolutely nothing." I replied.

"You still can't lie." Mcgee chuckled.

"Why does every one say that?" I asked under my breath.

"I'm glad that she likes you. Before you ask I'm not surprised, I'm happy for you. There's nothing quite like being in love is there?" Mcgee asked me, I smiled and shook my head.

"Put your old man shoes back on. We have some work to do." Mcgee told me.

Declan's point of view

On the other side of town I was returning to my mansion. "Are the satellites in the right positions?" Brundun asked me.

"All lined up and ready to go. I ruined my nails. Not cool Brundun." I told Brundun.

"I'd say so, gotta keep your nails all straight and neat. Inside the Grimhold is our next employee. Mazie Castle, an evil little witch who is perfect for the job. She's the last prisoner before Jenna. That's going to be one tough egg to crack. It'll take a lot of time and energy." Brundun explained.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Brundun.

"Are you familiar with the parasite spell?" Brundun asked me and I stared at him in confusion. "Sorry I forgot that we didn't make it that far." Brundun.

"I prefer to live on my instincts. Do what feels right." I told Brundun.

"I see. The Parasite Spell is nasty business. It came from Haiti I think. It allows a sorcerer to steal another sorcerer's energy." Brundun said, before placing the end of his walking stick on my neck. Suddenly I felt a paralyzing jolt of pain. I tried to scream but nothing happened. My eyes rolled around like marbles in a glass. My head fell backwards onto the back of my chair.

Brundun yanked the ring off of my finger. "It's not like you used this anyways." Brundun cackled. He then proceeded to open the Grimhold with his walking stick.

Sadie's point of view.

I was busy getting the next song ready when a wide eyed Tabby kitten walked in. "Excuse me miss? Can I make a request?" The kitten asked me.

"Sorry kid but the show is almost over. Maybe next time." I told the kitten. Suddenly she appeared in the sound booth.

"I said I want to make a request." The kitten hissed.

Bolt's point of view.

So Mcgee and I went for a drive. "When Jenna is released no matter what happens promise you'll do what ever you have to do to destroy her." Mcgee told me.

"I promise." I replied.

"Just so you know, you pull off the old man shoes really well." Mcgee told me.

"The blisters on my feet the size of Texas disagree with you, but thanks." I chuckled. "I say it's time for a fist-bump. Come on Mcgee." I told Mcgee.

"Okay fine." Mcgee chuckled, before we fist bumped. Across town Brundun was holding Sadie hostage.

"Now that we have the girl is it time to release Jenna?" Mazie asked Brundun.

"I'll tell her you said hello." Brundun replied.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mazie asked Brundun. Brundun then proceeded to use the parasite spell on her.

"You did fine Mazie. I don't need you, I need your power." Brundun cackled, as he stole Mazie's ring. "Two down, one to go." Brundun muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A girl worth fighting for.

Bolt's point of view.

So we went to find the Grimhold and rescue Sadie. "That is the creepiest picture ever." I told Mcgee, as we passed a creepy picture of Declan.

"Let's find the Grimhold and get out of here." Mcgee replied. Mcgee made his way over to a desk that had a map on it. "Battery Park: the rising." Mcgee uttered. Mcgee took a few more steps forward and stepped in a quicksand rug."Great, he has a Persian quick rug. And he says I'm old fashioned." Mcgee grumbled.

Meanwhile I had finally located the Grimhold. I felt like Indiana Jones as I went up to grab it. I quickly grabbed it, I was surprised that there weren't any booby traps. "No booby traps? Really?" I chuckled. "So that's Jenna? (Bolt turns the Grimhold over.) There's Ariadne." I thought.

In the other room Mcgee was trying to get out of the quick rug. He used magic to grab on to a curtain, but the curtain fell. "Mcgee where are you?" I whispered in another room.

"That was too easy. Come on Bolt, you know how this works. Just give me what I want and I'll free the girl." Brundun cackled, while keeping a tight grip on Sadie. Sadie was shaking uncontrollably.

"Bolt what's going on?" Sadie asked me.

"Don't worry it's going to be okay. I won't let him hurt you." I told Sadie.

"She isn't going to be okay Bolt. I'll slice her up like a Turkey and feed her to my cat Monty unless you hand over Merlin's ring and the Grimhold. Mcgee is a little busy enjoying the decor. Go ahead make your choice Bolt, your powers or the girl.

Meanwhile Mcgee had tied a chain around a statue and managed to get out of the rug, I finally decided to give him the ring and Grimhold. "Here, you can have it." I told Brundun. Brundun let go of Sadie and shoved her into my arms. "Are you okay Sadie?" I asked Sadie, and she nodded.

"I finally have Merlin's Ring. I haven't seen this in a very long time." Brundun cackled to himself. "I wonder if it still works?" Brundun pondered, as he sent a plasma bolt hurtling towards me and Sadie.

Sadie was shaking like a chihuahua in Alaska. "Are you okay?" I asked Sadie.

"I think so." Sadie stuttered. Suddenly Mcgee joined us.

"Did you get the Grimhold?" Mcgee asked me, I simply shook my head. "I understand." Mcgee told me..

"He took my ring Mcgee. He was going to kill Sadie if I didn't give it to him. I'm really really sorry Mcgee." I explained.

"I would have done the same thing, Bolt." Mcgee replied, before leaving.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked Mcgee.

"I'm going to Battery Park. Brundun's going to release Jenna." Mcgee replied.

"You can't fight both of them at the same time. You literally can't do that.

"I can try though." Mcgee replied.

"Well then I'm coming with you." I told Mcgee.

"You don't have any magic, Brundun has your ring. I'm going alone." Mcgee explained. So Mcgee leaned back and fell off of the building. Sadie let out a frightened shriek at that exact moment. I looked down and Mcgee was riding one of the Chrysler eagle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me.

Bolt's Point of view.

After Mcgee left, Sadie was trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. "Bolt, that guy just flew away on an eagle!" Sadie exclaimed, and I tried to say something and nothing came out. "Not just any eagle, a steel eagle!" Sadie explained.

"Sadie, I really wanted to talk to you about this. I just wasn't sure where to start. Right now I'm just happy you're alive." I told Sadie.

"I just want the truth, Bolt. I promise that I will atleast try to understand." Sadie replied, while holding both of my front paws.

"First thing you should know is that I'm a sorcerer." I told Sadie, and her eyes got really big.

"Okay." Sadie replied awkwardly.

"I can create and shoot plasma bolts out of my paws. I can speed up and slow down time. I can do some levitation. It's rather magical." I explained, while stumbling over the words.

"And I thought my last boyfriend was weird because he wore glasses and a sweatervest." Sadie chuckled.

So I called Rhino, who was on a date. "This will just take a minute." Rhino told his girlfriend Rose. "Your timing is awful Bolt." Rhino told me.

"Rhino I'm so glad you answered. We have a crisis on our hands. I need you to come and meet me at my lab right now." I explained franticly before Rhino hung up. "Sadie I need to drop you off right here." I told Sadie.

"What? Well okay." Sadie replied.

"I know how to defeat them with out magic." I told Sadie.

"How?" Sadie asked me.

"Brundun has rings on his cane. He put them there so he could gain more power. What he didn't know is that they are a great conductor of electricity." I explained.

"Explain that again, but in English this time please." Sadie replied.

"Alright Sadie here it goes. Millions of evil sorcerers will come back from the dead tonight. Basically Jenna wants to destroy the world." I explained and Sadie gave me a quizzical look.

"Just that?" Sadie asked me.

"This is a very dangerous quest Sadie. I can't drag you into it." I told Sadie.

"I think you already did. Besides we're all gonna die if you mess up anyways. I rally want to go with you." Sadie explained.

"You're really pretty." I mumbled as I got out of the car. So we headed to my lab.

"I have all of the Tesla Coil controls right here." Rhino told me as he handed me a box.

"Thanks Rhino, I really apreaciate your help." I replied.

"Oh I found this after I hung up the phone. It was just laying on your desk." Rhino explained, as he gave me a small velvet bag.

"Give this to Ariadne. Sincerely, Mcgee." I said, as I read the letter. I reached into the bag and pulled out the necklace Mcgee had bought for Ariadne. "I don't think Mcgee is planning on coming back." I told Sadie and Rhino.

"I don't know what you've gotten yourself into Bolt. But what ever it is, you are definitely a member of the pack!" Rhino chuckled.

"Thanks Rhino. We should go." I told Rhino, after Sadie nudged me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The return of Jenna.

Brundun's point of view.

That night I headed to Battery Park to start the rising. I used magic to stop the rather large fountain. "Now The Rising will begin. It is time." I said, as I placed the Grimhold in the center of the fountain. I gave one powerful zap from my walking stick to the Grimhold and black sludge came oozing out. Suddenly the sludge started to form into the shape of a dog. My spell had worked after all!

The sludge cleared and I recognized the person as my old colleague Ariadne. "Ariadne." I gasped. She opened her eyes and the were an unnatural shade of blue-green.

"It's me Brundun. Jenna. No need to look so useless." Jenna cackled. "Destroy that awful thing. I never want to see it again." Jenna hissed, while gesturing to the Grimhold. "I can't raise the dead until the circle is completed." Jenna explained, before she began chanting.

At this moment, Mcgee was hiding behind the corner of the fence.

Bolt's point of view.

Seconds later Jenna sent fire flying off of the satellites. "No way! This is not happening!" I stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked me.

"How can you not see that?" I asked Sadie, while gesturing to the fire bouncing off of the satellites.

"I don't see anything." Sadie replied.

"I think they're using the satellite dishes on the buildings to direct and increase the electromagnetic energy. Okay we're pulling over." I told Sadie. "Sadie I need you to do me a big favor. I need you to go to the top of that building." I told Sadie and her eyes got really big.

"Yay." She said nervously.

"You need to move the antenna and mess up the signal." I explained.

"Okay." Sadie said, before getting out of the car.

"Hey Sadie, one last thing. Do you remember the note I wrote when we were 6 months old? It said friend or girlfriend? I never found out what you put. In case I die tonight, will you tell me what you put?" I asked Sadie.

"Don't die and I'll tell you." Sadie replied, before closing the car door.

"Oh alright." I sighed.

Brundun's point of view.

In the mean time, I was trying to sneak up on Jenna and Brundun. Brundun came very close to catching me, but managed not to notice me. I managed to catch the Grimhold with magic right before it landed in the fire. "Mcgee!" Brundun snarled.

I used magic to pull the Grimhold away before Brundun could get it. He then proceeded to shoot a plasma bolt in my direction. "Don't be so old fashioned, McGee." Brundun told me.

"Okay then." I replied, before firing a plasma bolt at him. He stopped it with the power from his magic walking stick.

"Things used to be even between us Mcgee. But as you've probably noticed, I've acquired some trophies from my fights." Brundun cackled, before he used the walking stick with all the rings on it to send my flying backwards and through a gate. I grabbed on to the gate and held on for dear life.

Bolt's point of view.

"I'm coming Mcgee." I said to myself, as I drove as fast as I legally could. "What is this? Oh come on!""I groaned as a taxi stopped in front of me at a nearby hotel. "Oh of course she has a walker." I sighed as a little old lady got out of the taxi with her walker.

Meanwhile Sadie was adjusting the satelites. "Okay, this is a little scary." Sadie thought to herself. She suddenly remembered that she hated heights.

McGee's point of view.

Back at Battery Park, I was holding onto the fence for dear life. "Did you know that a matador can survive for up to 3 days after being impaled on a bull's horns? Sounds horrific doesn't it?" Brundun asked me. I did not like where he was going with that. I looked behind me and realized that he had actually brought the bull statue to life.

The bull ran incredibly fast towards me and I jumped out of the way. The impaled the fence instead. The bull recovered quickly and sprang back to its feet. I ducked behind a car and hoped that he wouldn't notice. He saw me and began ramming the car. It managed to flip the car and send me falling backwards into another car.

I jumped out of the way and the bull then proceeded to get his horns caught in a silver punch buggy. Brundun decided to play dirty and threw a rather large trash can at me.

Sadie in the meantime was still trying to move the satellite. "Well Mcgee the circle is very nearly complete. This must be terrible for you. You tried to keep this from happening for years, only to come up short.

Author's note: And we end chapter 16 with a cliffhanger! Had to end it here cause if I kept going it would have been unreasonably long. Happy early Thanksgiving every one! About two chapters left and there will be a Christmas special again this year. I can't tell you guys much but there will be a few characters we haven't seen in a long time returning. Feel free to guess who's returning. Now to answer 2 reviews.

AnthonyAngrywolf: I'm not really sure if Bolt really has always wanted to be British. I just liked the idea. Thanks for reviewing Love Story.

Autobot Lancewing Beta 06: Thanks for the welcome back. Nice to be updating again. Had a busy summer and beginning of fall and finally got the time. Welcome back to you as well. "Pulling a Bolt Fletcher" was definitely a fun line to write and I found myself laughing at it as well. Thank you for reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I have someone that I would die for!

McGee's point of view.

Not long after Brundun said that, Jenna finished the circle. An ominous black cloud filled the sky and began riving all of the long gone sorcerers. That wasn't my only problem, the bull was still after me as well. At that moment I heard my car. "That's my car." I said in confusion, while trying to figure out where it was coming from. Moments later Bolt drove up in my car, with one of his Tesla Coils strapped to the front of the car.

Brundun raised his staff to fight Bolt, and Bolt proceeded to zap the staff with the Tesla Coil. This didn't even phase him. So I shot a Plasma Bolt at him and he went flying. Suddenly, one of the Chrysler Eagles flew off with the bull. "Thank you." I told the bull.

Bolt's point of view.

After the bull was gone, I joined Mcgee. "We're too late." I told Mcgee when I noticed that the circle was complete. Luckily Sadie had overcome her fear of heights and moved the satellite, which broke the circle. This cause the sorcerers to be returned to their graves. Jenna collapsed to the ground after the circle was completely gone.

"Ariadne." Mcgee sighed as he ran towards Ariadne.

"Is she dead?" I asked Mcgee, as he gently held Ariadne in his arms.

"They're both still here." Mcgee replied. Mcgee used the fusion spell on Ariadne to get Jenna's spirit out of her. I must admit it looked a lot like what the Ninth Doctor did to absorb the Time Vortex energy from Rose. Ariadne slowly opened her eyes.

"Mcgee, what have you done?" Ariadne gasped.

"I'm doing what you did for me." Mcgee replied. Mcgee then proceeded to throw the grim-hold to me. "Remember your promise. You'll do what ever is necessary to destroy Jenna." Mcgee told me.

"I can't do it. I won't lock you up in this thing." I told Mcgee.

"Neither will I." Ariadne chimed in. McGee's eyes suddenly flashed a disturbing Snow leopard white.

"How sweet!" Jenna cackled, before leaving McGee's body. Mcgee fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh man!"I said nervously. Ariadne ran as fast as she could to McGee's side.

"Now the battle will finally end!" Jenna cackled as she

"No!" Mcgee yelled as he ran to stop her. Jenna sent fire hurtling towards us. I jumped in front of Mcgee and used the vacuum spell to stop the fire. I realized that I was doing this with out wearing my ring

"No way." I gasped. I was finally good at something. McGee also realized what happened. "I'm not wearing my ring." I told Mcgee.

"It really is you." McGee replied with a smile.

"So you're the Prime Merlinean?" Jenna asked me, and I took the shield down. "Fools!" She shouted as she shot bolts of electricity at us. One managed to hit Ariadne.

"Ariadne." Mcgee said, as he ran to her side. Jenna managed to hit McGee with an extra power one and it sent him falling backwards down some stairs.

"Now it's my turn." I told Jenna, as I prepared to fire Plasma Bolts. I sent one flying into an electrical transformer. I tried to fire another one and it went right through her. I fired three more and the same thing happened.

"Now it's my turn." Jenna cackled, before firing a plasma bolt at me. The plasma bolt that had hit the transformer had brought some of the wires to life and they were making their way to the Tesla Coil.

"Come on. Climb!" I told the wires, as I struggled to block Jenna's attacks.

"You have Merlin's powers, pup. But you lack his strength and skill. You're still very weak." Jenna cackled.

"I may be weak, but I'm not alone. I have science on my side! Now!" I explained. One of the mops from the lab hit the switch, which sent electricity from the transformer to the street lamp. A jolt of electricity hit Jenna. Several more jolts followed. I combined this with the power of a plasma bolt.

I finally defeated Jenna with a flurry of plasma bolts, which caused her to disintegrate. All of the power in the city went out as well. "I did it! Mcgee I really did it!" I told McGee excitedly. It was then that I realized that he was laying lifelessly in Ariadne's arms.

"He's gone. He completed his quest." Ariadne told me. My heart sank. The best day of my life had just became the worst day of my life.

"No. It can't be over. He can't just die. This can't be happening. Come on." I stuttered as I sat down on the stairs. I buried my face in my paws. "This isn't how it's going to end. Ariadne will you please step back for a moment? If Jenna can stop his heart, maybe I can restart it." I told Ariadne.

"Here we go Mcgee, This is for all of those ridiculous rules. (Bolt gives McGee a jolt.) And those ugly old man shoes. (Bolt gives McGee another jolt.) And that look you always give me. (Bolt gives McGee another jolt.) Come on buddy! Ariadne needs you! And I need you!" I told McGee while giving him magical CPR. It didn't seem to be working and I started to cry.

"I had a dream Bolt, that you kept insulting me." Mcgee told me when he woke up. Ariadne and I both started to chuckle.

"Me? Well that's a pretty weird dream isn't it?" I asked McGee.

"Nope, it sorta makes sense." McGee replied. So I gave him the necklace back. "Thank you." Mcgee told me.

"Welcome back old man." I told McGee.

"You came back." Ariadne told McGee. So McGee finally gave her the necklace. I found Brundun's hat outside of the fence and wondered where he went.

"Bolt!" Sadie exclaimed when she saw me.

"Sadie! You did it!" I told Sadie.

"I know, and I'm still alive." Sadie replied.

"Surprisingly I am too." I told Sadie

"I know. Oh the note, I remember now. Friend or girlfriend?" Sadie replied.

"Ah it's not important now." I told Sadie, before we kissed.

"The answer is definitely girlfriend." Sadie replied.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me, in France?" I asked Sadie.

"France?" Sadie asked me in confusion. Suddenly one of the Chrysler eagles landed in front of us.

"Yep, I got us a ride." I told Sadie.

"You are fun." Sadie laughed. So we set off on the eagle.

"Sadie I should probably mention that I honestly have no idea how to land this thing." I told Sadie.

The End


	18. Chapter 18

Sorcerer's Apprentice End credits.

Song: Find Yourself by Brad Paisley.

When you find yourself in some far off place. (Bolt and Sadie go to France for breakfast.)

And it causes you to rethink some things. (Bolt remembers telling McGee he'd like to learn more magic.)

You start to sense that slowly you're becoming someone else. (Bolt remembers when he first used magic with out his ring.)

And then you find yourself... (Bolt is McGee's best man at his and Ariadne's wedding.)

When you make new friends in a brand new town. (Bolt remembers transferring schools.)

And you start to think about settling down. (Bolt proposes to Sadie.)

The things that would have been lost on you, are now clear as a bell. (Bolt remembers finding out that the noises from the Tesla Coils sound like music.)

And you find yourself, yeah that's when you find yourself. (Bolt remembers finding out that he's the Prime Merlinean.)

Well you go through life, so sure of where you're heading. (Bolt remembers giving the lecture in Physics class.)

Then you wind up lost, and its the best thing that could have happened. (Bolt remembers the magic lessons McGee gave him.)

Cause sometimes when you lose your way, its really just as well. Because you find yourself,yeah that's when you find yourself. (Bolt and Sadie get married.)

When you meet the one, that you've been waiting for. (Bolt remembers being reunited with Sadie.)

And she's everything, that you want and more. (Bolt and Sadie become parents.)

You look at her and you finally start to live for someone else. (Bolt remembers giving up his ring to save Sadie.)

Cast:

Bolt: Jon Travolta.

Rhino: Justin Bartha. (Riley from National Treasure.)

Narrator: Morgan Freeman.

McGee, Merlin: Nicholas Cage.

And then you find yourself, yeah that's when you find yourself.

Brundun: Jeff Bridges.

Declan Lightning: Sam Rockwell.

Well you go through life, so sure of where you're heading.

Jenna: Sandra Bullock.

Sadie, Mazie: Bolt Fan 21.

Then you wind up lost, and its the best thing that could have happened.

Puppy Bolt, other kids: Liam James. (Young Shawn from Psych.)

Ariadne: Drew Barrymore.

Cause sometimes when you lose your way, its really just as well.

Because you find yourself,yeah that's when you find yourself.

Dashing Home for Christmas trailer.

Dashie: My name is Dashie Spencer. I am the youngest in a family with five brothers. I had dreamed of having my own home since I was little.

Dashie: (Singing.) Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match.

Partner: What ever the farmer brings you'll take right?

Dashie: Little did I know was that I was going to gain friends as well as lose some.

Sorin: I got adopted.

Dashie that's great!

Sorin: Not exactly, my new family lives in Canada.

Alex: My name is Alex Banks. I'm 16 years old and I live with my aunt and uncle in Canada. I've wanted a dog my whole life. I always miss my parents the most around Christmas. This year was the same until one day it all changed.

Anne: You got a dog?

Alex: She was all alone and doesn't have any tags.

Millie: Dashie!

Steve: Well Millie likes her.

Little did I know that I was in for a surprise.

Dashie: Where am I?

Alex: You can talk?

Dashie: Yeah well it's a long story.

Now Dashie must choose between her real family and her new family.

Loki: What's wrong Dashie?

Dashie: I miss Alex.

Millie: Dashie gone?

Alex: I know, I miss her too.

Dashing home for Christmas. Coming December 14 only on .

Bolt 4: Trying to remember.

Oliver was just a normal dog.

Oliver: I have a agility competition in a week.

He has one problem.

Oliver: The truth is I can't bark.

Lisbon: Oh Oliver, I'm so sorry.

He lived a normal life until one day every thing changed.

Voice: When you wake up you will be Bolt. You will believe that you have all of his powers. You won't remember any of your past life except for Penny.

Now Oliver must try to remember his past and find his way home.

Pooka: Do you really have super powers?

Oliver: Yep. I have a Super Bark, super strength, heat vision, and I'm super fast.

Pooka and Peony: Wow!

He might even fall in love.

Oliver: (Singing to Lisbon.) I had an aim in life, and that was everything. But now I even have you.

But when tragedy strikes, his new friends must help him rescue his family.

Lisbon: What's wrong Oliver?

Oliver: Penny's been kidnapped.

Conan: By who?

Oliver: The same guy that made me believe I had superpowers.

Bolt 4: Trying to Remember. Coming this winter to .


End file.
